Stained Cherry Blossom
by melancholy.LOVER
Summary: Itachi woke up from an erotic dream, fully aroused. What better way to satisfy his hunger than a little midnight snack that goes by the name: Sakura Haruno? WARNING: LEMON IN FIRST CHAPTER! ONESHOT, PLEASE REVIEW!


_**Stained Cherry Blossom**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**Ano, this is a fic with, I guess you could say, Itachi and Sakura pairing. If you don't like then don't read this fic!! I should probably tell you all that this is a one-shot (My very first one!) and contains lemon (More like rape) CX Again if you cannot handle this then I kindly advise you to leave.**_

_**Story contains character death!!**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! MASASHI KISHIMOTO DOES!! CX**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**Chapter 1: CRUSHED HOPE**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**She was tired. Her body and mind restless from the previous mission; the journey ahead of her would prove to be a difficult one, especially when you had a 100 Lb kyubi container that was in a weakened state and quite vulnerable to the dangers of the forest leading to their village, Konohagakure.**_

_**Naruto, the kyubi's host, had been severely injured in the battle that took place only a few hours ago; as usual Naruto was being over confident and attacked the enemy head on...**_

_**Though, who could blame him, he wasn't called Konohagakure's number 1 hyperactive ninja for nothing! **_

_**Sakura smiled as she braked momentarily in order to hoist Naruto better on her back which was killing her! He had passed out some time ago from lack of chakra and Sakura had no choice but to heal any and all of his wounds before she began on her journey once again...**_

_**The blonde haired male shifted behind Sakura as he cringed a bit at the pain in his lower abdomen and ribs; Sakura smiled bitterly as she watched the full moon rise over the horizon in the direction of Konohagakure...**_

_**She would arrive in due time and get Naruto checked into the hospital where Tsunade, a more experienced medical-ninja, would see to Naruto's major wounds and probably keep him there for the remainder of the night for surveillance.**_

_**She knew that she would have to be on her toes for any potential enemies that decided to come out for a little midnight snack; Naruto would need all the protecting he could get in his condition.**_

_**And let me tell you, Sakura wasn't feeling too confident about it. She had always been the weakest of the members of team 7 back in her genin days; Sasuke has yet to show his face back in Konohagakure, now a wanted S-class criminal and Naruto seemed to be getting stronger every time she saw him.**_

_**Sakura knew that Naruto wouldn't be waking up anytime soon so she simply enjoyed the peace and quiet for once in her life.**_

_**Having Naruto as a teammate for a mission was like being stuck with a five year old. A five year old with a big heart and a caring nature, Sakura felt lucky that she had someone like Naruto as her friend, he had promised her to always protect her with his very life and all Sakura ever did was scoff at how dumb Naruto was being and how she always wanted to be rescued by the dominant Uchiha Sasuke.**_

_**Her pale lips formed a sad smile as she recalled the last time she had spoken to Sasuke; it was when he had left Konohagakure in search of power and where better to get some then to go with the pedophile known as Orochimaru!?**_

_**Sakura straightened up, head held high, eyes closed and back as straight as straight can be! She would no longer be called a weakling by anyone anymore; she would show everyone and what better way to start then to pass the jounin exam!?**_

_**Naruto had taken the exam a year ago and he was to this day a jounin which seemed to make Kakashi-sensei pretty damn proud as well as for Iruka-sensei who had said that he was just like the 4th hokage of Konohagakure...**_

_**'I'll pass the exam and then I'll be a jounin!'**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**'Dammit'**_

_**There sat Uchiha Itachi, body dripping with sweat as he took in ragged breaths of air; he couldn't find sleep these past days, more so because of a certain damn dream that plagued his every thought and waking hour as well as dream!**_

_**He ran his fingers through his dampened hair as he got out of bed and pulled on his mesh t-shirt he wore underneath his Akatsuki cloak; the male needed some fresh air to clear his mind before he even decided to go back to sleep.**_

_**'The thin white nightgown fell from around her waist as it pooled around her ankles; she languidly stepped out of it, stark naked as she ran her fingers down his well defined chest, eliciting a moan from the onyx eyed male... Pink hair framed her flawless face as her large emerald eyes came into view, lips forming a pouty look as she pressed them against his abdomen and traveled lower until her fingers curled underneath the band of his pants and yanked them off of him as she threw them to the floor and straddled his hips as she rubbed her pelvis against his now erect member, causing Itachi to shudder involuntarily...'**_

_**Itachi let out a faint grunt of distress when he felt the front of his training pants grow tight and a sudden ache between his legs became known to him as he left Akatsuki compound and rushed into the forest; praying to Kami-sama that his erection would soon enough disappear and that he wouldn't have to result to masturbation to aid it in doing so...**_

_**-**_

_**Sakura held her breath. **_

_**She had just heard something within the refines of the forest!**_

_**Maybe she was just being paranoid? But hey! No one could be too safe, right!? **_

_**Picking up her pace, Sakura's ears picked up the sounds of sticks snapping and leaves rustling, she knew that no animal was causing these disturbances and when she discovered a powerful chakra coming from behind her she tensed up as her emerald eyes looked from place to place; anywhere to hide Naruto!**_

_**Finding a large burrowed hole in the trunk of a mighty oak tree, Sakura acted quickly as she gently shoved Naruto into the surprisingly large crevice; her breath was coming out in heavy pants as she took a pile of fallen, browning leaves and pushed them towards the burrowed hole, hiding the fox boy.**_

_**Making a few hand signs, Sakura created two clones of herself that surrounded the area around Naruto, kunai already in hands as they nodded towards the real Sakura.**_

_**Sakura took out a kunai as she marked a random tree near the one that Naruto was hiding in as a reminder of where exactly the kyubi's host was...**_

_**The pink haired kunoichi ran to a different area, as not to give Naruto's hiding spot away; finally Sakura stopped not too far away and instead jumped into a tree as she masked her chakra.**_

_**Her eyes widened a fraction as she took a glimpse of Uchiha Itachi before he disappeared before her very eyes; her palms were sweaty as she tightly gripped the kunai's hilt that she had just taken out for protection and a weapon!**_

_**-**_

_**Oh, he knew that she was here. Itachi wasn't a stupid fool to not have noticed her chakra; he was sure that the girl in his dreams was the same girl he was currently watching from the treetops.**_

_**She has of yet to discover his whereabouts and his erection has of yet to have gone away; almost seeming to pulsate as he watched the young woman with lust hungry eyes.**_

_**Maybe he should take her and all his problems would have gone away; he would no longer have his erection annoying the hell out of him and maybe, just maybe his damn erotic dream would cease to exist any longer!**_

_**It was worth a shot...**_

_**-**_

_**Sakura jumped out of the way as soon as she felt Itachi's presence directly behind her; she let out a yelp of surprise however when she found that it was just a mere clone and that the real one had attacked her from overhead!**_

_**Her kunai was poised in front of her for a frontal attack; Itachi had gripped her wrist as she forced her to drop the weapon as it clattered to the forest floor. Forgotten...**_

_**Sakura gasped as she was shoved to the ground; Itachi's sent invading her senses as she felt the front of her top slowly being torn apart with ease. The elder Uchiha gazed at her scar-less front half as she shivered under his gaze.**_

_**A squeak of surprise escaping her throat as her bra was torn off and Itachi's mouth latched onto one of her rosy nipples, instantly it puckered and hardened inside of his hot mouth as Sakura writhed beneath him...**_

"_**Onegai! Let me go!" She screeched hoping that someone would hear her.**_

_**No one did and then Sakura only knew that she was truly screwed.**_

_**His filthy hands roamed all over her body as he continued to show her breasts the attention the rightfully deserved; he smirked against the large mound as he bit down hard, drawing blood from the creamy skin. **_

_**Staining it...**_

"_**Itai!" **_

_**Itachi silenced her with a meaningless kiss which Sakura didn't respond to and instead**_

_**bit down on his tongue until she felt the metallic taste of blood enter her mouth. Releasing his tongue from her grip, Sakura was met with a cold gaze as she watched crimson blood trail down Itachi's chin from the corner of his mouth...**_

"_**Behave, blossom."**_

_**Her mind was in a daze as she watched articles of clothing fly from behind Itachi as he was in a frenzy to feel all of Sakura and satisfy his lustful needs; her teeth were gritted as she watched Itachi's mouth descend from her mounds to her abdomen.**_

_**Oddly enough, his touch seemed to leave something in its wake that made Sakura's senses go crazy as she took a handful of grass and arched her back into him when Itachi's lips went over her bud.**_

_**He smirked as he watched the blush grow on her face; she didn't want this! She wanted her first time to be special; not like this!!**_

_**Itachi's fingers played with her core as he rubbed over it until he felt clear liquid begin to form in that area, letting him know that she was becoming aroused against her will.**_

"_**Stop it!" Sakura cried on the verge of tears.**_

_**She screamed loudly when the male above her slipped one of his fingers into her opening, stretching what was once virgin area and now corrupting it into something un-pure...**_

_**Her mouth was slightly ajar as she went against her own wishes and arched her back as Itachi stuck another finger inside of her as he pulled in and then slowly out...**_

"_**Onegai! Stop!"**_

_**Her body body was having the times of its life but her mind was mentally screaming and all the hope that once filled her disappeared; she cried like she had never cried before for fear that her virginity would be tainted by an S-class criminal!**_

_**She had thought her first time would be special and in a romantic setting with the man she loved, not like this! Not in some forest in the middle of the night with a very aroused Akatsuki member!**_

_**Tears stained her pale cheeks as she placed her hands against the male's chest, her vision blurred as Sakura gave out small whimpers and pleas for him to leave her alone. Though he paid no heed to her cries or even the hits and punches he was receiving from the pink haired kunoichi.**_

_**This time Sakura really was scared for her life. She had never been more frightened in her entire life; when she was genin and thought she knew what fear really was, well this one takes the cake; her insides were feeling as if they would coil around inside and tangle up, preventing her from breathing and ultimately dieing in a place like this and at the age of 17!**_

_**'At least Naruto is still safe...'**_

_**It was all so true.**_

_**Itachi still hadn't figured out that along with Sakura, Naruto was also with her; he was too absorbed in his own needs at the moment that he failed to notice...**_

_**Itachi's fingers left their original post as he began to un-button his pants and before he knew it he was also stark naked; Sakura's eyes were glazed over with fear and sadness as she watched the male position himself at her entrance.**_

_**First rubbing his large erection against her core before bringing his lips oh so close to her ear so that his warm breath grazed the skin of her neck...**_

"_**Can you feel it?"**_

_**Sakura involuntarily shivered as she looked into his deep onyx eyes that held only lust; he brought his lips close to her own as he brushed them against her quivering ones before claiming them and at the same time not warning her when he sheathed his arousal into her core.**_

_**Sakura arched her back in pain as she tried pulling away from him but her vaginal walls had a firm grip on Itachi's cock and wasn't going to let go anytime too soon; she cried out in pain as she bit her lower lip...**_

_**The amount of pain she was feeling at the moment didn't come close to ANY type of discomfort that Sakura had EVER felt; she felt like some whore that let any man sleep with her at their whim...**_

_**As Itachi tried regaining control before he began to violently pound into her sweet core; he let his hands roam all over the girl's body as he grabbed a few spots before looking at her teary eyes and reddened face.**_

_**Slowly pulling out, Itachi gripped the girl's hips as he drove into her again with raw need; only wanting to satisfy this thirst that he suddenly had as he continued to thrust into the pink haired girl...**_

_**She was by far broken. Never again would she be able to look at herself in the same manner; calling herself ugly and filthy instead of pretty and intelligent. Did this experience make her a common whore!?**_

_**And what would people think if they found out what had happened? What would they ultimately think of her!? She would surely be scorned and shunned out of the village of Konohagakure if any EVER found out!**_

_**More tears rolled down her cheeks as Itachi flipped the woman on her stomach and pushed into her with force; her knees gave out as she met the forest floor in a heap as pre-come slid down the inside of her thighs...**_

_**She felt used and dirty for the first time in her life; she felt as if she were going to vomit right then and there but kept it bottled inside of her, at least for now that is...**_

_**She could hear Itachi's remove himself from her irritated core and the shuffling of clothes as he hurriedly dressed himself and left the area. Ultimately leaving the pink haired kunoichi who would never be the same ever again.**_

_**-**_

_**Itachi ran throughout the forest. His mind in haze as he mentally kicked himself in the ass; he had chosen the kunoichi that had always followed his younger brother around to release his arousal!**_

_**But something inside of him was telling him that he hadn't quite gotten his fill of her and that he should pay her yet another visit in the near future.**_

_**At that thought, Itachi smiled a sinister smile as he picked up his pace; the image of himself hovering over a vulnerable Sakura made his member throb again; oh yes he would sure as hell be paying her a visit in the future...**_

_**-**_

_**Sakura clothes were partially torn in certain places as she struggled to hurry over to where the kyubi container slept; a smile gracing her lips as she watched the young male toss and turn in his state, he seemed to be coming around...**_

_**Blue cerulean eyes opened half-way as a mouth opened wide to let out a beast of a yawn as two hands rubbed his tired eyes groggily; Sakura sighed in relief as she collapsed from exhaustion...**_

_**Naruto looked at her and instantly hurried out of his little burrow hole and to his dear friend in need; he looked at her body, she didn't seem to be physically injured but her face told him everything.**_

"_**Sakura-chan..." **_

_**She let out a breathless whisper.**_

"_**Naruto, I'm glad your alright..."**_

_**He shook his head as he shrugged off his orange jacket and placed it over Sakura; concealing her nakedness as he picked her up bridal style and began his journey back to Konohagakure.**_

_**Even though he was in a great deal of pain, he knew that it was his duty to protect Sakura. He had promised himself that much and he would stick to that vow he made to himself years ago!**_

_**As he neared the gates of Konohagakure, Sakura began to shift in the male's arms as green orbs came into view; flinching at the sudden pain between her thighs, Sakura struggled out of Naruto's hold until his let her down.**_

"_**I'm fine, I just need some rest, that's all."**_

_**Naruto did a one over of her until his mind was put at ease and he nodded his head, giving his friend a hug before they parted and went their separate ways; Sakura's mind was in a daze as she entered her home and turned on her shower...**_

_**The water against her dirty skin felt so good all of a sudden, she was sure that when she was raped she would never be the same again. Maybe she was wrong? She didn't really know.**_

_**Her body was still aching in places as she crawled into bed and mentally shivered when Itachi's image came flooding into her mind. The way he had touched her in her private spots and the way he had complete control over the situation...**_

_**It frightened her to no extent.**_

_**-**_

_**Days passed since the incident and before she knew it already a full month had gone by and it seemed as if Sakura had forgotten all about it. Until this night however when all of her nightmares became reality!**_

_**There standing outside her bedroom window was Uchiha Itachi in all his glory; piercing red eyes bore onto her form as she stayed immobile on her bed, her body was wet from the previous shower she had just had moments ago.**_

_**Itachi knew that he would have to stop seeing her. But he couldn't help himself, she was a fucking drug and he had become direly addicted to her sweetness, even though she was by far tainted she still seemed to remain pure!**_

"_**Blossom." He greeted with the nod of his head.**_

_**Sakura looked up at the man's face. No matter how many times she tried to convince herself, her mind told her otherwise; Sasuke looked so much like his elder brother and Sakura was afraid because of it.**_

_**Lately these days she couldn't seem to get her mind off of Uchiha Sasuke; he still has of yet to return and Sakura was almost hundred percent sure that he didn't intend on coming back.**_

_**I mean he had called this village pathetic and the people living beyond its walls meaningless to him and weak minded.**_

_**A bitter smile graced her lips as she pulled the blankets closer to her chin; her eyes now glazed with clear tears that were ready to fall; so this was how it was going to be from now on, eh? **_

_**She was Itachi's fuck toy now, right?**_

_**Her hand formed a fist as she punched the bed good and hard, trying to get her silent point across to the dominant Uchiha standing inside her room; Sakura lived alone, her parents having died a year or two back when Sound attacked Konohagakure once again; Sasuke as their commander next to Orochimaru of course...**_

"_**Please, don't. Itachi..."**_

_**Said male's head cocked to the side at her words as he took a step forward and lightly touched the side of her flawless face; crimson eyes searching for something, anything as to why she showed no fear...**_

_**Her head turned to look in the direction of Uchiha Itachi. He was a handsome man by nature, just as Sasuke was but there was something about them that was remarkable! Both of the brothers searched for more power even though they already had so much and were practically indestructible! **_

"_**Why do you search for more power?"**_

_**Itachi was taken aback by the sentence, but answered nonetheless.**_

"_**Its all that I have."**_

_**And with a brush of his lips against her own, he was gone in a puff of smoke; leaving Sakura to fall back on her bed, lips parted as she closed her eyes and wished sleep to take over her...**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**Over the months since their second meeting, the two had began to see each other regularly and more frequently on a regular basis; Itachi always surprising Sakura with his new found kindness.**_

_**Though she knew it wouldn't last very long and he would forget all about her and find another woman who was worthy of fucking...**_

_**Did she love Itachi?**_

_**She wasn't sure herself, they talked a lot which surprised Sakura as well. He was her enemy and they were supposed to hate each other but he showed her nothing but kindness and regularly cockiness when Sakura challenged him to a fight which she would lose in the end.**_

_**She kissed him feverishly, as if it were the last time that she would be able to feel him ever again. Little did she know that it would be her last time; mind in haze, Sakura gently pushed Itachi against the tree her lips latching onto his until he kissed her back with as much rawness.**_

_**He was growing too soft for his liking. **_

_**Being around Sakura was somehow purifying him in a way; but today would be his final day with her and he needed to remember it before everything went down hill and he would be forced to think of this as just a distant memory. A hallucination...**_

_**He traced the outline of her jaw with the tips of his fingers as he brought her small frame close to his in a crushing hug that caused Sakura to giggle like a child; this was the first time that she had laughed in a long time since the death of parents and even after that when she laughed it was always pushed never a natural laugh like before when team 7 was still together...**_

_**But all things happen for a reason or so Sakura was always told...**_

_**Sakura had dressed in an elegant kimono of the colour pure white; complementing her skin and eyes as her petite body absorbed the kimono. It was outlined in pink trim that matched her hair perfectly!**_

_**At the back the words 'blossom' were sewn into the fabric in pink thread; her mouth formed a smile as Itachi picked her up and left the forest in a hurried frenzy, wanting to bring her somewhere else for a change.**_

_**Itachi stopped in a clearing, the sun was setting over the horizon that showed all of Konohagakure from a high cliff surrounded by trees of all sizes and sorts! Sakura smiled contently as she gazed up at Itachi's face.**_

_**Her lips pressed against his cheek as she was let down to look around the area; her mind too caught up in what her eyes were seeing to even notice the shinobi behind her unsheathing a katana from the inside of his Akatsuki cloak.**_

"_**I think things should go back to how they used to be."**_

_**Sakura looked over her shoulder and immediately her eyes caught sight of the long katana poised in Itachi's hands as he held it out in front of him; was he going to fight her? They never used weapons before!!**_

_**Sakura took a step back when she saw Itachi move towards her, his eyes cold and distant like she had always known them to be. Her eyes were set down cast as she accepted her fate...**_

"_**The way they are supposed to be." Itachi finished his sentence.**_

_**He knew that this was tearing Sakura up inside. Eating her whole and shattering what was left of her sanity, he grimaced those thoughts as he watched the girl move towards him arms outstretched as she caught him in a hug.**_

_**He let Sakura hug him but never returned it and just as quickly the tip of the katana was buried into the flesh of her stomach as Itachi gripped the hilt tightly, palms almost sweating.**_

_**The entire time, Sakura never screamed or complained. Simply giving in to what would have come in the future; this is the fate you receive when you love an S-class criminal it was her destiny...**_

_**Itachi only stopped pushing the katana in when he saw that the tip had gone through the flesh of Sakura's back; blood quickly absorbing her kimono and staining his katana to no extent.**_

_**He pulled it out quickly as he threw it away and placed Sakura gently on the ground, he didn't want to strain her anymore than needed; her death would come slowly but he had also wanted to speak with her before hand.**_

_**He brushed strands of hair out of her sweaty face as he kissed her forehead soundly; tears soon after approaching as Itachi soothed the woman in his arms and wiped those tears away.**_

"_**Don't fight it, Sakura."**_

_**She nodded her head numbly, her once good vision was beginning to blur and not because of her tears. Maybe now she could find peace and be with her parents once again where they could all live happily for all eternity, no pain to worry about ever again or being separated...**_

_**Her clammy hand grasped his own as she gave it a weak squeeze; dearly wanting to hold on forever, never wanting to let go of the person she had fallen in love with...**_

_**He had to forget her after this.**_

_**Itachi knew that his mind would never let him forget about this day, his mind would make him remember what he had done...**_

_**The last thing she saw before eternal darkness wrapped around her was the face of her lover, Uchiha Itachi. Someone she had convinced herself into loathing, when she got to know him he turned out to be very kind.**_

"_**Darling. I love you."**_

_**He placed her on the grassy floor as he placed a solemn kiss to her now cold lips as he grabbed the fallen katana and jabbed it into the earth next to the woman head...**_

_**His hands were covered in her blood. He would have to bathe after he returned to Akatsuki and when he was wiped clean of the pink haired girl he would maybe be able to sleep at night...**_

_**Now things would go back to the way they were supposed to be; with Sakura not with him, not in love with him. A place where she could live on without ever feeling any pain. Somewhere that he as sure as hell wasn't going...**_

_**He looked down at his hands, seeming fascinated by this particular blood...**_

"_**I loved you..."**_

_**Whispered. A broken promise. A bond now severed between the two, never to be fixed again. He could almost hear her laughter, see her bright smile watch the tears spilling from her eyes; he would always be there to wipe them away...**_

_**And as he took one last look at the fallen cherry blossom, Itachi let a bitter smile play on his lips set in a grim line as he whispered out a few words to the silenced Sakura...**_

"_**Stained Cherry Blossom."**_

_**He turned his back on her. **_

_**Never returning, for where she was now he would never be able to reach her. Even in his afterlife... He was not welcomed there. Not after what he had done...**_

_**Maybe they were bound to end up like this. It had been fate's plan all along and it was Sakura who had paid the price...**_

_**The pain will end soon**_

_**I swear it.**_

_**I'm leaving, but only for a while**_

_**It was meant to be this way...**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**Anyways, that was my first one-shot!! Yay; (Sighs) ya I know it was a crappy ass story or chapter or whatever you wanna call it but, whatever!! I almost cried during the entire ending because it was sad okay!! (Sniffles)**_

_**I need a Kleenex!! **_

_**Sorry, but Sakura HAD to die in this story!! CX**_

_**Read and Review**_

_**Hugs 'n' kisses**_

_**Sasuke-Sakura-14**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING MISTAKES OR GRAMMATICAL ERRORS!! CX**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_


End file.
